


The Snake in the Plains

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gaslighting, Pregnancy, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Trevelyan is captured by Erimond and he has his way with her---------------------------------I am a horrible person I know that. But I wanted to write a fic where Trevelyan was true to herself but still had to deal with Erimond.Do not read if you're triggered by rape and gaslighting.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Livius Erimond/Trevelyan
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	The Snake in the Plains

‘It’ll be over soon,’ Trevelyan thought as she gripped the sheets of the bed as her partner continued pushing his way between her legs. She couldn’t see his face as she held onto the pillow, tears streaming down her face. He had insisted they do it this way, for her tears were far too much of a turn off when they had sex. Was it really sex? It definitely wasn’t making love. But she wasn’t sure if it was a rape either since she was the one who had offered. Perhaps it was. But the moral situation was a lot less clear-cut than it should be. 

She couldn’t even imagine it was Cullen fucking her. She did not want the memories of their time spent together in bed soiled by this man. The brief thought of her lover brought out another choking sob. A sob that was cut short as she felt the force of the man’s cock sliding across the inside of her walls. What made it worse, was that her body enjoyed it. He knew what he was doing.  
  
His arms wrapped around her chest, pulling her against him as he rode her doggy-style, pleasuring himself at her expense. He knew she was crying, it delighted him even more. More so that when he knew she was feeling the disgust of what was happening to her. The tears were rubbish though. The first time they had done it, he wanted to look upon her face, watch her see him with fear and despair as he penetrated her. But the tears made him unable to finish. This way, it was much better. 

His fingers ran over the nipples of her chest, hardening them even more as he pushed in deeper. She let out an involuntary moan. ‘How it must kill her on the inside to enjoy this on some level’ he thought with a smile. The thought itself was tantalizing as he felt the familiar swell build up between his loins and he moaned softly before ejaculating into her, filling her up with his seed.

Trevelyan held onto the sheets, burying her face into it as she sobbed. It would be over soon. It would be. It always would pass. It didn’t even take that long. But each time they had sex, she wanted to kill herself. But she couldn’t. Because the world depended on her. Her men depended on her. And she needed to hold on until the rest of the Inquisition could find her and her men. And then she felt the warmness of his seed seep into her. The torment could end now. It would begin again she knew, but for now, he was done.

Her partner collapsed on her, breathing hard as their sweat intermingled on her back. His hot breath cooling down the beads of sweat upon her neck as he moved to withdraw himself from her body. He laid down beside her for a while to catch his breath before he rolled over.

“That wasn’t so bad wasn’t it?” he said with a smile, reaching over to lift her chin so that he could look at her face. Trevelyan looked through tears as her gaze landed on Livius Erimond’s face, and she nodded her head meekly.

“Yes… yes it wasn’t so bad,” she said choking out the words, her eyes filled with hate at the magister. She wanted to lash out at him, but held it in. There was nothing she could do. The lives of her men were at stake, and she had to control herself.

She gave a shriek as Erimond smacked her rump. 

“Well get out. We’re done. I’ll see you again tomorrow Inquisitor. I’ve things to do while waiting for the Ancient One to come and collect you. In the meantime, we’ll just enjoy each other’s company,” he said as he waved her away, lying down on the bed once more knowing full well the Inquisitor would behave.

Trevelyan picked up her clothing lying on the floor where Erimond had unceremoniously removed them earlier. Loose fitting and easy to come off. That had been what she was given. The routine had been the same for the past few days. Come to his room, have sex, leave and return to her cell. She made no complaints. It was a bargain she had struck with the magister. He had kept his word so far, and she had to keep hers.

Putting them on, she unlocked the door and turned to face the disgruntled guard who waited outside.

“Take me back to my cell,” she said emotionlessly.

The fire that had been present in her eyes was gone. All she wanted to do was to go to her cell, lie down and pretend the rest of the world didn’t exist. It wasn’t hard to for a mage. They walked the Fade. And she so very much wanted to get lost in her dreams and imagine this was a nightmare. But she needed to check on her men.

The guard and her said nothing. He offered no sympathy, or mockery, and she appreciated the silence either way. When he had signed up to be a guard, she doubted he had expected to be placed outside the quarters to listen to a magister raping a woman. 

He’d open the cell door for her, and she stepped in willingly before she heard the metal clink of the lock. Two of her soldiers were milling about the cell, one laid unconscious on the floor of the cell, blankets covering his pale form. One of them, the female soldier, glanced up at Trevelyan when she entered.

“Your worship,” she said quietly before going over to help Trevelyan to the straw that served as their makeshift bed. Trevelyan appreciated the help, and sat down exhaustedly into the pile. 

“Cherry, how is Roman doing?” she asked. The weariness in her body was evident, but the health of her men were on the forefront of her mind.

“The medicine the Venatori gave seems to be working in stabilising him. He lost a lot of blood, but it’s working,” Cherry said as another soldier brought over some food as he leaned on a clutch for his broken leg.

“We saved your food for you Your Worship. It’s a lot better food than I was expecting them to feed us,” the second soldier, Gavin, said as he took care to hobble over with her food. He had gotten used to walking with the clutch for now… but he didn’t want to spill any. 

“Thank you. How are your injuries?” Trevelyan accepted the bowl of food, spooning it into her mouth. She needed to eat. Her men were taken care of. That was all she could ask for while they waited for the rescue. 

“My arm’s recovering well Your Worship,” Cherry said, and Gavin nodded putting on a smile for the Inquisitor to reassure her he was well.

“I need to rest.”

“Of course.”

The mage curled up on the straw, hugging herself for some comfort as the tears flowed. Her soldiers had enough sense to look away, falling into quiet whispers as they busied themselves on taking care of Roman. The man had yet to regain consciousness since they arrived and it was clear he was fading fast from the world of the Living.

* * *

It had been a routine patrol to close a rift. Scouts had reported the presence of one close to one of the abandoned forts of the Exalted Plains. The area was within Inquisition territory and Trevelyan saw no need to trouble her companions. They had their work to do in addition to accompanying her along her travels, so she took along a small patrol.

What they hadn’t counted on was the ground below them exploding. One moment they had been travelling with their horses towards the rift, the next, dust and dirt was raining everywhere and then darkness.

When Trelevyan came to, they were in the back of a wagon, heading towards the Western Approach. Her soldiers were injured, but she was feeling ill. The same sensation of illness she got when templars smited her. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw the outline of a Red Templar accompanying them. Once in a while he’d renew his purge in the wagon. She tried to move her hands, but they were tied.

“Cherry?” she called out only to hear a muffled groan.

“Silence,” came the voice through the helmet.

“Where are you taking us?”

“That is not your concern Inquisitor. Your men are injured and if you give us any trouble, I have orders to end their lives.”

Trevelyan held her tongue and magic as she glanced at the prone forms of her men. Gavin’s leg shouldn’t bend that way. And the smell of dried blood was hanging in the air.

“Let me-” she started, only to feel the cold steel of a blade pressed against her throat. The templar gazed at her at the other end of his sword. “We are reaching our stop soon. Magister Erimond will speak with you. Until then, you will remain silent or your men will pay for it.”

Trevelyan held her tongue and nodded silently as she sank down, looking at the bodies of her soldiers. It should have been a routine patrol, nothing more. And the guilt of it weighed heavily upon her.

* * *

Trevelyan knelt down, her hands bound behind her back as the templars presented her to Erimond at his tower. The harsh sunlight hurt her eyes, quite the change from the darkness she had been in for a while. Had it been a day? Or two? She didn’t know. The desert heat had gotten to her. Without the birds to tell her when dawn came, the hours flowed into one another.

Her soldiers were slowly unloaded from the back of the wagon, and their soft groans indicated how badly injured they were. Grey wardens were helping to unload them, and amongst their ranks, a tevinter mage.

She glanced at her own hands. Fresh scars covered them. Clearly she had been healed by the mage along the way to ensure that she was to be delivered alive to Erimond, but her men, not so much. Burns and blood covered their skin. But at least no pools of blood were accumulating. All three were breathing but in terrible shape.

The magister strode down the steps of his tower towards Trevelyan. “My my… what do we have here. Well done Corporal,” he said to the Red Templar. “The Ancient One will be pleased.”

He knelt down in front of her, smiling at her as he stroked her cheek like a lover would. She shrunk back from his touch. 

Then he glanced over at her injured soldiers. Gavin groaned as he was moved and laid down. “Why did you bring them back?” he asked looking irritated, but looked over at the Templar for an explanation. 

“It was a gamble sir. I figured with her men, she’d give me less trouble bringing her here. After all, we’ve heard so much about how she would never leave her men in trouble… I figured they’d help her behave. And true enough, not a single peep of magic from her.”

Trevelyan’s stomach turned when she heard that. They were exploiting her weakness. And it was not one where she could easily turn away. As she started formulating a plan on how she could escape with her men, Cherry was brought out rough enough to elicit a groan.

Erimond’s words cut through the air like a knife.

“Ugh they’re so noisy. Kill them.”

“Wait!” she cried out. Erimond glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. “And why should I?” came the Magister’s voice as he wandered over to her. The man knelt down beside her ear. “And why should I spare your men Inquisitor?” he gave her ear a gentle lick, knowing the effect it’d have on her. The reaction was predictable. Trevelyan recoiled from it, but there was fire in her eyes.

“They’re my men. I… Spare them, get them medical treatment please,” she said quietly.

“Oh please Inquisitor. I am no simple mage. I am Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, and you are not in a position to make demands,” he reminded her with a smile. 

“Spare them please… and I’ll give you no trouble while waiting for the Ancient One,” she pleaded.

“Inquisitor, I am not worried you’ll give me any trouble. You’re a mage, and I have Templars. You’d have to give me more than that if you want your men to live,” he said taunting her. Erimond knew the woman was intelligent. She could read and sense things and there was one more thing he did want from her. But he didn’t want to take it from her. It was more satisfying if she offered it to him willingly.

The bulge that was pressing against the cloth of his pants told Trevelyan what angle she could play. It was like being in the Circle again. Offering herself to a templar so he wouldn’t expose her friend and their lover. Yes it was nothing new to her, she reminded herself. She had survived such once, she could do it again.

“You… you can have me, in whatever way you want… I will cooperate if my men will live,” she said quietly.

“A smart choice. Very well, come, let us get the dust off you and then you can show me what you can offer,” he said as he unbound her hands. Trevelyan didn’t strike out. It was too obvious what would happen, and she went with him into the tower quietly.

* * *

She had tried to extend the bath as long as she could, trying to delay the inevitable, but Erimond had seen through it and threatened to kill her men if she wouldn’t come out. Wrapped in nothing but a towel, she entered his bedroom.

It wasn’t lavish. It was simple, with a bed large enough for the two of them. Her stomach coiled and she wanted to throw up. For a moment she realised she could just reach out and kill him. It wouldn’t be that difficult. Here he was, vulnerable, unarmed without his staff. His guard, just outside the door…

“Whether your men live or die today Inquisitor, depends on how satisfied I will be when you’re done,” he reminded her. Reality sunk in, and she steeled herself for the task at hand.

“Sit down,” she instructed as she sought to recall the things she had done before, things that were shared between Cullen and her… things that she now had to share with this… this snake of a man. 

As she tugged the towel closer around her, she started undoing the man’s pants, she knelt down between his legs, smelling the man’s musk up close. In the desert heat, it was worse. She had just finished a bath, but she could feel herself getting sticky from the sweat once more. 

“Get rid of-” Erimond started to say but his eyes rolled back in pleasure as he held onto the sheets. The Inquisitor slid her lips down his shaft, caressing the tender flesh of his member with her tongue as she brought him into her mouth. 

The magister groaned in pleasure as she continued. Any thoughts or words he held were dismissed from his mind as Trevelyan started sucking on him. It had been a while since he had been serviced by a woman, and one so willingly at that. 

Trevelyan kept her eyes closed as she continued sucking the magister. And she felt his hand grab the back of her head to push her deeper until she could feel the knob of his cock touching the back of her throat. She wanted to gag and throw up, but forced herself not to. She had to pleasure him. That was her only objective for now.

It helped for her to visualise that it was Cullen instead of Erimond… her sweet Commander who she had shared the bed with many nights since the day they got together. How once she was under his desk servicing him one afternoon, when a runner unexpectedly walked in. How Cullen had to keep the pretense that nothing was happening below the desk while he tried to cut short the conversation.

It was Cullen she was doing this to, not Erimond. And she dared not open her eyes as she got more vigorous. Soon, the telltale shudders were felt and she withdrew, watching the white liquid spout and spill onto the floor as the magister moaned with pleasure.

She felt ill, having needed to think of Cullen while doing this with another man. But he seemed satisfied.

Erimond laid down on the bed, panting hard. “That… that was unexpectedly good Inquisitor. I didn’t know you were so skillful with your tongue.”

“My men?” she asked as she wiped some of the liquid off her lips going straight for business, reminding him she was not doing it because of him.

“Of course. I’ll see they get some medical attention. Go sit with them in your cell. I’ll send some clothes down to you.”

* * *

Surprisingly, Erimond kept his word. Her men were treated, but the Venatori mage admitted that healing Roman needed more healing over the days. A fact that she herself confirmed. Only a spirit healer could heal the man quickly... and out here in the desert, in enemy territory, asking for one was far too much. Neither her nor the mage was allowed to heal her soldiers beyond what was enough to keep them alive. When she tried, the templars on duty purged the area immediately and she felt ill and weak.

When Cherry and Gavin recovered enough, they had enough sense not to ask too many questions on why the Inquisitor was so scantily dressed, and why she disappeared often. They never knew what to say to her… and just kept things light. Occasionally, they’d share stories about their patrols, or their family. But when she went away, they prayed… prayed that the Inquisition would find them soon and that the Inquisitor’s nightmare with the demon would end soon.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when he summoned her the second time. Her jaw still ached from her performance but she soon found she didn’t have to worry about that. No, what he wanted this round laid between her legs.

She soon found herself lying on her back, legs wrapped around the magister’s torso as he mounted and rode her.

“I want you to look at me,” he had instructed. And she did so. She couldn’t close her eyes. She couldn’t imagine… being elsewhere. She couldn’t lie back and think she was back in Ferelden as the man pressed his cock between her legs. 

Erimond grasped the head of the bed as he rocked his hips against Trevelyan’s, increasing in intensity as he felt a familiar urge build. The air was thick with their scent as he continued fucking her.

Her body responded involuntarily as she shuddered, moaning a little as he found and stimulated her sensitive areas. Was she enjoying it? No… no she shouldn’t. The idea that she could enjoy it caused tears to flow down her face. No… no…

The magister moaned as he continued rocking… and then there was liquid seeping out of the Inquisitor’s eyes. What… was she crying? She should be. But… Anger swelled up in him as he withdrew, his member slick and wet from both their fluids.

“Get out,” he muttered at her.

“What?” 

“Just get out.”

When the Inquisitor left. Erimond paced about it. He couldn’t stand seeing the tears. It made him feel like a terrible human being. And he shouldn’t have to feel that way. After all, the Inquisitor had offered herself to him. It was a fair exchange… and yet he couldn’t help but feel turned off when she started crying.

The next time, he would do it differently.

When Trevelyan entered the cell, she dropped to her knees. Cherry had to lead her to the straw before she cried herself to sleep. She knew rationally, she was doing the best thing she could do. That Cullen wouldn’t blame her. But she felt as if she had betrayed him all the same. And no matter how she thought, the feeling wouldn’t go. 

She had betrayed the man she loved.

* * *

As days went by, the fire in her eyes died bit by bit as the helplessness of her situation sunk in. She was the Inquisitor, but here she was, catering to the whims of the enemy. It had become routine. Getting sent to Erimond’s chambers, get fucked by him, return to her cell. She laid there while he rocked against her and she soon felt the same swelling as she did before as he came into her once more. Although as he rolled over, he looked… unhappy.

“You need to be more energetic,” he said with a grumpy tone. “I know you hate this, but your performance today was unsatisfactory. Lying there, crying,” he grumbled. He got up and started putting on his pants. Trevelyan got off the bed and did the same. 

This was different… usually he would lie back in bed.

She followed Erimond down the tower towards her cell. Cherry and Roman looked up, ready to greet the Inquisitor when they saw Erimond was with her.

“Open the cell,” he said simply.

Trevelyan stepped in as she usually did. But Erimond remained once the door was closed. Confusion clouded her expression as she looked at him. He had never done this before.

“The next time, I expect you to perform better.” The magister’s eyes landed on Roman. The man had yet to regain consciousness. Pity.

“What? No… Erimond please, I beg you,” Trevelyan said as she realised what the man intended.

“Oh don’t worry Inquisitor, I won’t kill him. Her on the other hand…” he trailed off. Reality twisted as he cast a spell upon Cherry. The woman clutched herself as her skin started to boil. Red blood erupted from her eyes as she fell to her knees, screaming in pain as Erimond drew her lifeforce out of her. And then she was dead, her body a husk of what it had been.

Erimond let out a satisfied moan, cracking his neck a little. “See what you made me do Inquisitor? Now that… was satisfactory.” 

And then he left, knowing the guilt would eat at her. He knew more about her than she did him, and this was a game that he enjoyed playing.

Trevelyan and Gavin stood frozen where they were, before the sheer horror of the reality that had occurred set in. Trevelyan went over to her fallen soldier, holding onto Cherry’s lifeless body as she broke into sobs, apologising over and over again.

* * *

She found herself riding on his cock the next day, rocking her hips back and forth as she sought to use her inner walls to tug and pull upon his tender flesh. Cherry’s death played across her mind as she rode hard, doing her best to pleasure Erimond. She would not lose another soldier like that. Every trick in the book she had learned over the years, be it in the Circle with the Templars, or with Cullen, was used on the magister.

A bit of electricity, a slight tingle… and it sickened her inside that she wanted to pleasure Erimond properly. Even if it was for the right reasons. It still sickened her. 

She held onto his knees as she bounced upon his cock, feeling his shaft slide in and out of her as she increased the pace. Pants and moans of pleasure escaped both their lips as she continued pounding him.

And then she felt it swell within her and she screamed as her body betrayed her and orgasmed. She fell against him as her body was wrecked with minor waves of pleasure that followed.

“Oh Inquisitor, it gives me so much pleasure to know that for once, you came before me,” Erimond’s voice sounded through the bedroom. “Isn’t it wonderful that you’re finally enjoying it?” he whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling it. 

“Yes,” she whispered before he told her to roll onto her back. She did so without complaint and laid back while Erimond continued, plunging himself into her over and over again until he too climaxed.

For the first time, he didn’t send her away to her cell, and they both laid next to each other.

Soon, Erimond was asleep and Trevelyan pushed herself out of the bed, feeling ill. This was wrong. So wrong, how could her body do this to her? And she wanted to pleasure him. The whole thing was messing with her head. Cullen… Cullen would hate her now. She made her way back to her cell. Although her mind was a mess. The orgasm had felt so wrong, and yet it was so good. The whole feeling nauseated her, and she wanted to throw up, but she fought the feeling down and continued down the hall towards her cell.

* * *

She lost count of the number of days. Every day now, she reentered the cell, and tried to think of ways to keep Erimond satisfied. He was in her thoughts. And she hated it. He shouldn’t be there. He was already in her body often enough, and now he invaded her thoughts. She retreated to the corner she had come to call her own, ignoring Gavin and the rest of the world as she stared off into the distance.

Gavin knew better than to offer the Inquisitor comfort by now. He had tried before, but she had only shrunk back from his touch, and apologised, and he had left it at that. His days were spent caring for Roman. The man had finally awakened and was getting stronger by the day, but the Inquisitor and Gavin had decided it was kinder for him not to know of their plight.

Two weeks had passed since they had been brought to the tower. Surely the Inquisition should find some traces of them by now. But as each day passed, Gavin’s heart sank further and further. 

* * *

“The Ancient One should be here by now,” the Templar Corporal grumbled to Erimond.

“I’m sure he will be, but who am I to question where the Ancient One decides to go?” The magister said with a sigh. “Until he comes, we will hold the Inquisitor.”

As the Templar left, Erimond looked at the message he had composed but yet to send. He was enjoying tormenting the Inquisitor too much to let her go. He could see it in her eyes, and the way she behaved, and the idea that he held so much power over one of the most powerful women in Thedas caused his loins to ache once more. A smile crept over his face.

“Send for the Inquisitor,” he instructed the guard before closing the door. The guard rolled his eyes at the magister before following his orders. He felt the magister was neglecting his duties far too much to spend time in the Inquisitor but that was none of his business. 

* * *

By now, Trevelyan didn’t cry as Erimond raped her. She learned he liked it better when she just gave in to her body. Despite his preferences, he liked it when she gave herself fully to him. Her fingers dug upon his back as he thrusted himself between her legs and she allowed herself to moan, and shudder. 

She felt his hands on her breasts, his tongue sliding across her hot neck down towards her cleavage. Gentle kisses soon followed as he bit and sucked upon each exposed area, making his way down to bite and suck gently upon her bosoms. Could it be his imagination or were they a bit more tender than before? Either way, he was attracted to them, and her soft cries of pleasure.

Her gasps increased in pitch until it hit a crescendo. The most agonising part was that Erimond had gotten better at pleasing her. And she hated that… but some part of her loved that she didn’t have to restrain herself anymore, that she could enjoy it.

The whole thing was wrong… but it felt so good.

That night, she didn’t leave his bed to go to her cell, instead falling asleep beside him.

* * *

Gavin kept count of the days. Taking care of Roman and the Inquisitor was not an easy job. What Erimond was doing to her, was slowly breaking her, and he had pleaded with her to stop. And she had refused. It would be easier if he and Roman were dead, but that was not his call to make. It would be easier if Roman had passed from his injuries, but he had gotten better with the Venatori’s help.

“Andraste please save us… and the Herald,” he whispered towards the sky as he watched the Inquisitor settle into her corner. 

* * *

Sounds of fighting could be heard from the floors above, and Gavin sat up as he made his way over to the Inquisitor, shaking her awake gently. Trevelyan opened her eyes tiredly. She felt nauseous and groaned, leaning upon the wall. But her ears caught the sounds of metal clashing against each other.

‘Please let it be the Inquisition,’ she thought. For the first time in a long while, Gavin saw hope in the woman’s eyes.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, and a soldier in the Inquisition’s armour appeared. “We found them!” he yelled up.

Trevelyan heaved a sigh of relief, tears falling down her face as she realised the nightmare was finally over. 

* * *

Erimond had fled the tower when the Inquisition struck, leaving his men to be captured. The only information they could derive was that he had fled to another tower in the desert. 

Cullen had been waiting in the tower’s courtyard as Trevelyan was brought out of the cell. She still looked well enough physically, and was in better shape than either Gavin or Roman. The past few weeks had been hell as the whole of the Inquisition sought to find the location of the Inquisitor. The Commander had trouble sleeping well and relief washed over his face when he saw his lover. He rushed over to her, wrapping his arms around her… only for her to break down crying.

“I’m sorry Cullen… I’m so sorry… I had to… I’m so sorry,” she said as she started blubbering into his shoulder. 

The Commander was surprised, but more concerned than anything as he patted her on the back. “It’s all right… I… you’re safe now, it’s all right,” he said trying to reassure her. He wasn’t sure how to react. Trevelyan had never broken down like this before, not even when she had been tossed through time itself.

“You can tell me what happened later, you’re safe now,” the Commander repeated as he tried to comfort his sobbing lover. Trevelyan leaned into his arms, her sobs slowing down as she nodded her head as she felt reassured with his presence. 

The soldiers went about, ignoring the scene, marching captured guards and tending to any wounded. One of the Inquisition’s healer mages came over.

“Can I just take a look at Your Worship?” she asked kindly. Trevelyan nodded as she wiped her tears away. The woman summoned up her magic as she conducted a scan over the Inquisitor, and her face turned white.

“What’s wrong?” Cullen asked, holding his lover around her shoulder.

“The… The Inquisitor is fine sir. I just over used my magic. It would be good for her to rest for a while before we head back to Skyhold for a more thorough check up,” the mage said with a smile and walked off.

Trevelyan leaned into Cullen’s shoulder, just glad that everything was all right again. It would take her a while to recover from this… but she knew she would. She had to. And with Cullen by her side again, everything felt like it would be fine once more.

* * *

The healer walked back towards the others.

“What’s wrong with the Inquisitor?” one of them asked, having seen the woman’s expression. “You never over use your magic.”

“Nothing physically," the young woman said as she placed a hand over her heart, eyes starting to brim with tears as she held the knowledge of what had happened to their beloved Inquisitor. "But… the Inquisitor’s pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am done with my horrible story now. I'll leave it to your imagination how the news is broken to Trevelyan and how she'll handle it for now. while I work on the next chapter


End file.
